


Because you'll like it

by BedtimeFantasies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedtimeFantasies/pseuds/BedtimeFantasies
Summary: Another eighth year fic where they get kinda drunk and shit happens.This is really just a fantasy that I've been thinking about for a while and is a long exposition about Draco eating Hermione out in front of everyone.First fic ever so comments welcome but please be nice! Open ending so might add on.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	Because you'll like it

Hermione walked into the room of requirement with a very specific look in mind. She needed something calm but bright, festive yet not too cheery, and intimate but not too small for all the eighth years that evening. 

She had made it her special project over summer that while everyone was working on rebuilding Hogwarts to its former glory she would work to make the room of requirement fully functioning once more. A task that took hours of research, burns, and -not that she would admit it to anyone- a fair amount of guessing.

But it had worked, she knew that the students in Hogwarts would always need a room like this, somewhere to escape even just for a little while. Which brought her to the present, fixing up the room for the eighth year's first party ever. It had already been two months since the school year had started and the tension in the new dorms with the remaining Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and (much to everyone's surprise) Slytherins was enough to make Hermione's hair stand on end. 

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were mostly resigned with only a slight bit of animosity rolling off them whenever a Slytherin walked passed. But the remaining Gryffindors were all bombs waiting to go off and she had had enough of it.

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head as she conjured a table on the far left side of the room. It had been a challenge to get everyone to agree to a party but it was the only thing she could think of that would help everyone come together. 

She transfigured glasses and bowls and started pulling food out of her beaded bag along with a healthy amount of Firewhisky. She hoped that if everyone was relaxed with enough alcohol they'd see that they could get over years of pain, torment, and general dickishness…. Merlin what was she thinking?

She turned to the middle of the room and asked for a big plush rug, and an assortment of arm chairs and bean bags in a circle. They popped up as soon as she had the thought, the room eager to please the girl who worked so hard to nurture it back to health. 

If there was only one area to sit hopefully that ment people couldn't group off or get out of spending time together. They would get along even if Hermione had to pull them by the ear and stick their arses on the furniture! She couldn't take balancing on a knife's edge anymore just waiting for something (or someone) to blow up. 

She cast a quick tempus charm, seeing that people should be arriving any minute. Hermione wondered, rather belatedly if the Slytherins would come. Walking up to the group had taken all of her Gryffindor courage not to cow when they all glared her way earlier that day.

They had been sitting around the fire in the new common room, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Goyle, and of course, Malfoy. The first three sat on a small couch, a coffee table filled with books and parchment in front of them. Goyle sat on the floor at one end of the table while Malfoy sat in a deep brown leather chair closest to the fire.

He had an air of nonchalance as his long fingers tapped the arm rest. Lean body stretched out, relaxed and yet laid in a way that made him look ready to spring into action at any moment Fire light glinted off his hair, his eyes, his lips, giving his whole visage an orange hue. The reminder of orange snapped her out of where that was leading, she shouldn't have even been noticing Malfoy like that. He was still vile and a coward and her and Ron had been good, well...mostly good. 

Malfoy crossed his legs as she approached. 

"Well, well, well, Granger. To what do we owe the pleasure?" He lifted an eyebrow in question.

The rest of the Slytherins had turned her way, their eyes narrowing and Hermione could've swore she heard a faint hissing, but maybe it was just her mind providing sound effects for the proverbial snake pit. 

"I wanted to invite you to a party." She said making sure to look at each of them showing she wasn't bothered by their unwelcoming glares.

"I didn't think you knew what a party was, Granger." An amused smile played on his lips, it made Hermione's belly button feel weird but she didn't dwell on it. She had things to accomplish.

"Look I get that we haven't all been friends-"

"That's an understatement." Snorted Pansy.

Hermoine sent her a glare of her own and continued. "But I think it would be a good idea for everyone to spend more time together and try to get past the past." She crossed her arms to show she was serious.

Zabini stared at her incredulously, "Past the past?" 

"Yes! Everyone is on edge and we can't keep living in the same space hating each other! There's too much tension and we need to sort ourselves out." Hermoine finished.

"I quite like tension." Malfoy spoke looking her in the eyes.

She rolled hers and huffed out "Room of requirement, tonight at half nine." She turned and walked out before Malfoy could stare into her eyes anymore. 

Hermione walked to one of the arm chairs and sat down thinking about the weird feeling in her stomach when she had seen Malfoy. Sometimes when she was alone and she slid a hand down the front of her panties she got a feeling like that. She never felt it with Ron though. 

She loved him, really, it's just that whenever they would kiss and he would slowly slide his hand up her thigh and palm at that spot between them she didn't feel anything. 

Obviously she felt his hand and she guessed it sort of felt good but it never even got close to the sparks she would feel when it was just her alone. Her finger circling that bundle of nerves, her legs would shake and she would throb but even then it was never enough to have a distinct ending. 

Hermoine snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening, Harry and Ron stepping through.

"You're early", she mused at the two boys. 

"We overheard Padma saying you brought drinks and had to come see for ourselves" said Ron as he walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She stepped out of his reach and walked to the table at the other end, sweeping her hand in a dramatic display. "Enough fire whiskey to get everyone to like each other." 

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Harry asked. 

She chuckled and then shrugged, "Honestly, I think we're going to need it, especially if the Slytherins show up." 

"I can't believe you invited them 'moine." Ron whined as he walked over to her once more. 

"Oh come on Ron, we're not the same kids we were during the war. It's time to move on so you will both behave, do you understand me?" She looked both of them in the eyes in a way that they knew ment punishment if they disagreed. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, in that case we may as well get started!" He laughed as he poured all three of them a glass. 

She took the glass throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders, "That's the spirit!" 

All three of them downed their drinks and waited for more students to arrive. 

***  
As parties go, Hermoine didn't have a frame of reference to base her success off of. An hour had gone by and everyone in the room was drinking and laughing seemingly having a good time. But that wasn't the hard part, the Slytherins still hadn't shown up and she knew nothing would be resolved if they didn't come. 

Just as she was ready to accept defeat, the door to the room opened. Pansy led the pack wearing a red skin tight dress, her black hair as sleek as ever. As they filtered in, the room had gone quiet, unsure of what to make of the people who had been on the opposite side for so long.

Hermione walked up to her, "Glad you could make it, drinks are over there." She pointed behind her. 

"Thank Merlin," she said as she stomped off to the table, three boys trailing behind her. 

"I have to say Granger, I didn't think you had it in you" Malfoy murmured, sauntering toward her, his silver eyes looking down on her. 

She peered up through her lashes, something about him made her feel bashful and transparent. Like her clothes did nothing to hide that stupid wriggling feeling in her stomach from him. 

Suddenly she felt stupid, who was he to make her feel like this? She broke off from his gaze and looked around the room, she could see Ron on the other side talking to Seamus but looking at her. 

Screw him, screw this feeling he seems to bring out and screw his smug smile. 

She turned back to Malfoy and scowled, "You have no idea what I have in me"

He raised his eyebrows as she realized what she said. 

"I'm sure I could guess" he said as he glanced over at where Ron was still watching them. 

She felt her cheeks heat at the implication, "Don't be crude Malfoy, I invited you here to help repair what the Slytherins broke, not to give you another chance to be a prick."

"I just meant that there seems to be a lot of Firewhisky flowing," he said nodding at her empty glass in hand, "you're the one who brought up pricks." His mouth twitched into a smirk.

Merlin, she wanted to smack it off of his face, or scratch him, or pull his perfect, prissy blonde hair- 

She needed to get away from him, before she did something stupid or embarrassing. She sent another scowl his way and stomped off towards Ron. 

***  
Fortunately, everything was still going well. The party was in full swing and the drinks were loosening everyone up, including Hermoine. There were people talking, dancing, playing drinking games, the latter of which was started by the Slytherins. Which is why Hermoine wasn't surprised when Pansy stepped up onto a chair and called everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! As this party is all about inter house unity I think it's time we showed you all how it's done in Slytherin." She said loudly. Hermoine could see the twinkle in her eye and immediately became suspicious.

"Now I need everybody to come and sit in a circle, we're going to play a little game. Mind you, this isn't for the faint of heart so anyone without the bollocks," she drawled looking straight at where a group of Gryffindors were standing, "might want to step out now, once you're in it you can't get out until the game is over!" 

"You haven't even told us the game" said Neville walking toward the group. 

Pansy turned a sharks smile on Neville, "it's just a little game of truth or dare, of course" 

Most people were familiar with the game and started making a circle. Hermoine, being the one to pioneer the inter house unity with the party also joined. It wouldn't do well to have all of her hard work unravelled because people saw she didn't want to play a game with the Slytherins. And she didn't. By the way Pansy was smiling she could tell nothing good was going to come of this, but the warmth of the Firewhisky had gotten her to relax. It was just a game after all! 

She locked eyes with Malfoy as she grabbed a seat on an arm chair across from where he was sitting on a bean bag. 

A large portion of students were in the circle but some had opted out and stood on the outskirts to watch what would happen. 

Pansy took out her wand then, "Right, let's get this started!" With an elegant twirl of her wand a purple spark shot up in the air, hovering in the middle of the circle above everyone's heads. The spark burst like a tiny firework into smaller purple sparks and zoomed to hover over the heads of everyone making up the circle.

Ron looked up to the spark floating above him, "What the hell is this then?" He was five people to the right of Malfoy, still in front of Hermoine enough that she could see him trying to poke at his spark. 

"That is a custom Truth or Dare spell that the Slytherins designed. It detects when you're being asked a question or are being dared and compels you to do either." Pansy exclaimed as she took her seat in the circle. 

Hermoine was intrigued, "Compel?" She asked Pansy but it was Malfoy who spoke. 

"That's putting it nicely, there's a reason Pansy said this game wasn't for everyone." Malfoy drawled, he looked unbothered by the thought of being forced to do something.

Hermoine started to get nervous, "You can't just make someone do something they don't want to, that's barbaric!" 

"Oh come off it Hermione!" Said Seamus holding a half empty bottle of Firewhisky. "It's all just good fun with the snakes in'it?" 

Seamus's lack of worry was infectious and the other students took from his cue looking excited for the game. Hermoine didn't want to ruin the fun so she asked, "What are the rules?"

This time Pansy did answer, speaking loudly enough for the whole group to hear, she conjured a wine bottle into the middle of the floor. "One person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick a truth or dare that's given by the spinner. Then once it's done the person who did the truth or dare gets to spin and on and on it goes. If you don't like the dare or truth you can ask for the other in exchange but then you have no choice and you have to do the second option. Am I missing anything?" Pansy asked, turning to Blaze at her side. 

"The sparks will automatically stop when everyone has completed their truths or dares and it's agreed by everyone that the game is finished, only then can you leave the circle." Blaise said looking around, everyone nodded their heads back in understanding. 

"Then let's do this!" A loud shout from Zacharias Smith had people jeering and laughing ready to have fun. 

***  
The game started out light hearted enough and then slowly descended into more risky territory. 

Hannah Abbot spun the bottle and it's landed on Ron. 

"Truth or Dare" she asked. 

Not wanting to hurt his Gryffindor pride he said, "Dare!"

"I dare you to streak naked across the courtyard!" Said Hannah, a bout of laughter coming from the circle.

"No way! It's freezing outside and Mcgonagall might catch me! I choose truth" Ron backtracked.

"Fine, tell us about a fantasy you've had of Hermione." Said Hannah with a sly grin.

A blush spread from Ron's ears down to his neck and took another drink.

"Er, well I've always had this one where we're in the common room in the middle of the night and she is sitting in that brown leather chair and I push her legs apart and… go down on her…" Ron covered his face too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"I could've gone my whole life without hearing that, mate" said Harry from Ron's side, ribbing him good naturedly. 

Hermione could feel her face heat as people giggled, but all she could think about was how that was the chair Malfoy was sitting in earlier. She looked around the circle and found his eyes on her, his lips twitched into a smirk like he knew what she was thinking about. She looked away and tried to focus on the game.

Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Pansy.

"Truth or Dare, snake?" He said with a bit of attitude. 

Pansy flipped her hair as she said, "Truth." 

Ron thought for a moment before his face lit up, "What's your biggest kink?" 

Pansy's eyes narrowed and looked as if she was trying to fight the spell, "I-" she was going red in the face but she couldn't fight her own magic. "I like being pissed on!" 

Her eyes went wide and the whole room went quiet. She looked terrified and then irate. She turned to Ron, "I'll get you for this." She said quietly and then spun the bottle.

After that, more and more sexual questions and dares came up, people kissing, flashing, telling fantasies.

Seamus spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. She wasn't going to risk the dares that had been coming up so she automatically said, "Truth"

"So has Ron actually ever gone down on you?" Seamus said in a slurred voice. 

She blushed, Hermione didn't like her private life out in the open for everyone. She didn't want them knowing or thinking about what she had or hadn't done. She didn't want that kind of attention and it was nobody's business! 

She said a quick, "No" and then spun the bottle.

It landed on Pansy who seemed to want to avoid the dares as well. "Truth" 

Wanting to stop the sniggers of people around her and the whispers of "prude" Hermione asked the first question that came to mind. 

"Have you tried all of your kinks?" She didn't think it was that bad of a question, not compared to what the others had been asking and daring but one look at Pansy and Hermione knew she said the wrong thing. 

After Ron's question Hermione realized she had essentially asked Pansy if she had been pissed on. Hermione thought she could see steam coming out of Pansy's ears, she looked around and the rest of the Slytherins also looked miffed.

Pansy let out a strangled "-yes" 

Hermione thought that was it but Pansy looked up at her, "This is why you invited all here, isn't it? To embarrass us, and get pay back? To beat the Slytherins down some more." 

Hermione shook her head no but she didn't see, she had already turned to the bottle and spun it. It landed on Malfoy and an evil look appeared on her face. 

"Truth or dare, Draco?" She said sweetly.

Malfoy must have known that look or trusted Pansy because he answered, "Dare" without hesitation. 

Pansy looked to Ron, to Hermione and then back to Malfoy. 

"I dare you to make Weasel's fantasy come true. I dare you to go down on Granger on that leather chair she is sitting in." 

The room went silent again, everyone looked as if their eyes were going to pop out of their heads from shock. Ron was the first to speak.

"No fucking way! That's never going to happen." He looked pissed and slightly scared.

"Oh but it's the rules," said Pansy, "Draco will be compelled to do it and unless you want to stay in this circle for days on end or until someone comes and finds us I wouldn't make a fuss. Do you want McGonagall finding out about this?" She chuckled. 

Harry looked over at Draco, "But you can choose truth instead, take the truth." He said in a firm tone. 

"I could," murmured Malfoy, "but what would be the fun in that?"

Hermione couldn't speak, she was in shock. This couldn't be happening, there was no way this was actually going to happen. But her attempts to convince herself were overruled by the evidence she had just spent the last hour witnessing. Truths and dares being forced to completion by the spell, people barely being able to fight against it to stop or even ask for a second option. 

"You're going to watch Draco, you're all going to sit in this circle until the dare is complete." Pansy said, venom dripped from her tone. 

"You...you can't…" Ron whispered weakly. 

Hermione was starting to panic. It sounded like he was giving up, no one was going to help her. But still, Hermione didn't say anything. She could feel all eyes on her as Malfoy got up from his seat. She looked at Ron and the unbridled rage behind his eyes was more than enough to tell her what would be happening after this nightmare was over. She knew he was wondering why she didn't say anything, what it must look like to him.

She could feel her heart pounding throughout her whole body, blood rushing in her ears as he approached her chair. His black button up shirt and black trousers making him look like a panther slinking towards his prey. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up his pale forearms, they looked strong and the visible dark mark only added to the danger he already exuded.

It felt like everyone in the room of requirement was holding their breath waiting to see what either of them would do.

Malfoy dropped to his knees in front of her and the armchair. 

"Please, Malfoy," she said, her lips quivering as she forced the words out. She pressed her knees together tightly knowing that it wouldn't stop what was going to happen but feeling like she had to try. 

"You know the rules, Granger," he said softly, but there was something behind his eyes, Hermione knew that this wasn't going to be quick and painless.

Malfoys hands went to her ankles, the soft cotton of her knee socks did nothing to shield her from the warmth coming off them. He slowly slid his hands up, he looked focused as his hand met the smooth, bare skin of her thighs. Reaching up past the hem under her skirt he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. 

Hermoine gasped, she had never been touched like this, like the soul purpose was her. Malfoys fingers played along the tops of her panties and she could feel flutters in her stomach. She knew her breathing was getting a little quicker just from having him tease the edges of her most private place. Just the tip of his finger hooked under her panties, rubbing back and forth between her hips, at the seam of her legs, toward her lower back. Something in her wanted to arch her back and push into the throbbing sensation she felt between her legs, but tampered down on that feeling. 

Hermoine looked up and blushed, everyone was paying rapt attention to her and what Malfoy was doing to her. Finally, slipping his fingers under her panties on the sides feeling the smooth skin of her hips, he slowly peeled them down her legs. 

Nobody could see her body, her legs still mostly closed and her skirt was still covering her lap but she felt exposed as people watched the white cotton panties move down her legs as Malfoy took them off her. Pulling them off one foot and then the other, scrunching them up in his hand, he lifted them toward his face.

Hermoines eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. Malfoy took a deep inhale of her cotton panties, "Fuck, Granger". 

Covering her face with both her hands, Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her. 

"Oh no, I don't think so." Malfoy said firmly. "Move your hands, you're going to watch everything I do to you. You're going to see everyone's eyes on you this entire time." He flung the panties on the ground and grabbed her knees forcing them apart. 

She squeaked trying to force her legs back together. 

"Come on Granger, do you want me to cast an incarcerous on you?" Malfoy said with an eyebrow raised. Hermoines heart started quickening at the thought of being tied up and not being able to move at all.

She let her legs fall apart. 

"Good girl." He chuckled.

Hermoine didn't know it was possible to blush even more than she already was but getting praise from Malfoy sent a spark through her. She didn't like it, she didn't. If she had time to think about it she would say that it's just residual from her wanting to excel in class, get good grades and be praised for her hard work. 

Malfoy studied her, she hoped he couldn't see the reaction she had to what he just said but like before he could see right through her. 

"Don't think I didn't notice that," he said grinning, moving his hands up and down her thighs, his thumbs massaging the inside getting dangerously close to her sex as he slid them up. 

"Do you want to be my good girl, Granger?" Malfoy smirked when she tried to hide her face in her shoulder. She didn't understand why her body was betraying her. She didn't want this, but his hands were so soft and warm, getting closer every time they rubbed up her thighs. 

"Everyone is going to watch me make a mess out of you, understand?" The room was still silent, tension becoming more palatable. 

"I'm not going to do shit!" Hermoine spat, but it didn't sound nearly as tough as she wanted it to.

To this Malfoy gave a real smile, but it was dangerous, promising bad things for her future. 

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, she knew the vagueness of his dare worked in his favour but she didn't know why he was bothering, what he was trying to accomplish. 

"Because I was dared too," he said in a mocking voice. He moved closer to her and whispered, "because you'll like it." 

She shook her head vehemently, "I won't. I won't!" 

"Oh, I think you will. I think you'll be begging me by the time I'm done with you." 

And with that last declaration he spread her legs fully. Hermoine gasped at the cold air hitting her pussy. She had shaved earlier that night in preparation for the party, it was part of her usual shower routine that she now regretted. The newly exposed skin was extra sensitive from the razor that had taken all her hair. 

"Look at you… you'd think you got all ready just for me" Malfoy said, lost staring at her.

"Shall we see what everyone else thinks?" 

Hermoine didn't understand but then Malfoy took one of her legs and lifted it so the armrest was under her knee, the rest of her leg hanging off of the side of the chair and then did the same with her other. 

"Is this how you pictured her?" He said to Ron. 

She was fully on display, with both her legs on the armrests she was spread completely, skirt pushed up toward her stomach. Malfoy moved so that his head wasn't blocking the view of her anymore and she looked at everyone in the circle. 

Some people were trying not to look, Neville was pretending to look at a spot on the wall but his eyes kept sliding back to Hermione spread out on the armchair. The Slytherins didn't even bother to pretend as they ate up the scene of her hungrily. She felt so demeaned and humiliated, especially when her eyes finally sought out Ron only to find him with eyes locked between her legs, adjusting his trousers. 

She had never let him see this part of her, not even when she let him put his hand down her panties to fool around. He met her gaze then and looked guilty but also hurt and angry, each emotion fighting for dominance in this situation neither could comprehend. 

Malfoy spoke then, "Isn't she beautiful?" There were many nods from the crowd, some hensitent, unsure if they were actually expected to answer the question. 

Hermoine still felt herself throbbing, even more pronounced now with her legs open and the air trying to cool her down. This shouldn't be happening, she thought. She hated the way everyone was looking at her, some aroused, some disgusted, some interested. 

"Do you like the attention, Granger?" Malfoy said as he started kissing her inner thigh, not close enough to block the view for her spectators. 

"Do you like having your legs open like a proper slut? That cute little pussy out in the open for everyone to see?" 

Hermoine shook her head, it was too much. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest but she didn't want to move. His lips were so soft, every kiss was like an electric shock to her middle. He was moving closer with each kiss, but then reached up and cupped her with his hand. 

"Oh!" Hermoine gasped at the unexpected warmth and pressure from his hand. 

"Maybe you're just not spread enough." He said as he caressed his hand downward. "What about now, do you like that?" He smiled as he moved his fingers carefully and spread her labia. 

"Nngh!" Hermoine sounded, his fingers felt good after the cold and the teasing that had went everywhere but the place between her thighs. 

"There, now everyone can see that tight hole." Hermoine looked up from where she was watching Malfoys fingers to see everyone in the room looking at where his fingers spread her apart. 

"Say Granger, you still have that spark above your head, how about a few questions?" He said as he moved his fingers slowly up and down between her inner and outer lips, close enough to move her clit but not actually touch it. 

Hermoine closed her eyes, she could barely think or hear what he was saying let alone think up a response while his hands were on her. 

"Come on now pet, only a couple" he chuckled, sensing how far gone Hermione already was. She was trying not to let out the sighs and little moans she was making but she couldn't help it.

"Has the Weasel ever touched you here?" He said, glancing over at Ron. 

"Yes" Hermoine answered before she stopped herself, the compulsion on the spell too strong for her to attempt lying.

Malfoy looked over at Ron, took his fingers off of where they were touching her and put them in his mouth, wetting them. Placing his fingers back he said, "and do you make these sounds for him?"

"Hu-No" she moaned.

"Has he ever made you feel this way?" Her eyes were still closed but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"No" 

"Do you like my fingers better than his?" 

"Mmf- Yes," Hermione squeezed her eyes close, not wanting to see Ron's face. 

He stopped moving his fingers and Hermione opened her eyes, she found his silver ones boring into her brown ones. Even then he still looked smug.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Hermoine knew that either way they had to do the dare, he didn't ask the question for consent, he asked the question to make sure she was humiliated in front of all her peers. She fought against the compulsion as hard as she could but the spell won out in the end. 

"Y- No." His grin grew cheshire and started touching her again. 

He leaned his face in once more and started pressing open mouthed kisses all over her inner thighs, on the seam of her legs and on the outside of her pussy. 

"Oh!" She gasped, the foreign sensation shocking her. She wriggled as he pressed kissed on her mound and then up and down her outer lips. 

He moved his arms so they gripped under her legs, hands on her hips and pressed her into the chair. 

"Hold still." He said seriously but she didn't want to, she didn't want to be in this chair laid out before him. She didn't want everyone to watch her first time doing something like this, she was already a mess and she didn't want to break apart more for Malfoys amusement.

And then he licked a slow strip from her hole to her clit. His tongue was warm and wet, it was soft but strong and nothing Hermoine had ever felt before. 

She sucked in air so loudly for a moment she didn't realize the sound had come from her. Her hands moved to grip the rest of the arm of the chair that wasn't being occupied by her open legs. Her brain shut off, her legs tensed and then it was taken away from her and she was left reeling. 

He picked his head up and turned to Ron once more, who was fuming on the other side of the circle. 

"You've never done this before have you?" Malfoy drawled, already knowing full well he hadn't. 

"She tastes like raspberries and cream, and she's so soft. Did you know she shaved?" He smirked and went on, "I could feel her hole quiver under my tongue." And he focused his attention back on her. 

"Fuck!" She yelled as he licked another strip slower than the first. It was even more intense the second time, she didn't want it but she didn't want him to stop either. 

Please, please, please, don't stop, she thought. 

But he did.

"I should've known you'd be loud, always talking in class, never shutting up. But go ahead, let everyone hear the sounds you make for me." He went back and started slow circles around her clit.

Hermione let out a long moan as he swished around and around. She bit her tongue so as to not let out any more sounds. She hoped that maybe if she opened her eyes it would distract from the sensations of his tongue on her, but when she did it only made it worse. 

His face between her legs, stark white hair contrasting with her own skin. His tongue moving around her, the image of it pushing her lips as it went around her clit so strange and yet so erotic she couldn't take it. She looked up and found everyone still watching, some boys were now palming themselves through their trousers. She looked at the faces of her friends, people she had known for years watching as Draco Malfoy licked her pussy. 

She looked at her boyfriend being forced to watch as another boy tasted her. It felt so good but then she looked at Ron watching her with her legs open, a feast waiting for Malfoy and it felt wrong. Did she want it to stop? He looked so hurt and it killed Hermione but then she could still see Malfoys head moving and could still feel his tongue on her and her pussy would quiver and ache even more.

Suddenly he stopped and sucked on her clit, too focused on Ron watching her she couldn't swallow the moan she had in time. 

Her head fell back onto the chair, "oh, oh, oh' she breathed in tandem with each of Malfoys sucks on her clit. 

And on it went like that, circles and then sucks, starting slow but getting stronger and faster. Hermione lost track of time and her surroundings. She stopped trying to hide her sounds because her effort was futile. But she did try not to cant her hips up with every stroke or circle. 

She could feel herself tightening, her legs and her stomach tensing like a snake ready to strike. She didn't understand, even when she touched herself she could never get this far. It was like scratching a mosquito bite but better. Up and up and up he was taking her, her ears were filled with her own sounds and the wet sounds of Malfoys mouth on her. 

She tried not to give in to the feeling. Not here, not like this, not while people were staring, not with Draco Malfoy in between her legs. She couldn't! But it was good, it was so good. She wanted his mouth off her and to close her legs and to hide herself from all the stares. She wanted to push herself into him more and beg him to never stop. 

"Fuck, fuuuck!" Hermoine yelled, she just needed a little bit more, she didn't know what would happen but she knew she wanted to get there. She was so close, so close, please, please, please! 

"My, my, Granger such a potty mouth" he came off her, face wet. 

"No!" She was breathing hard, she was exhausted and yet her blood felt like it was simmering beneath her skin.

"No, what?" He smirked and then went back to working on her.

Up, up, up, and then he'd stop. Up, up, up, stop. Again and again and again. 

Hermoines legs were shaking, her hands hurt from gripping the chair so hard and her throat was sore from crying out. He was doing what he said, he was making a mess of her on the inside and out. She was so confused, so ready. 

Once more he dove at her, she was so sensitive, every nerve ending was a light with pleasure. His tongue dipped down to her hole to lap up the juices she was spilling and then went to her swollen clit. He was meticulous, like he was playing an instrument he spent years learning and a song he'd long ago memorized. 

She could feel him pulling away again when she gasped out, "Please, Daddy!" 

She could feel Malfoy pause, she hadn't yet registered what came out of her mouth.

"Now that is interesting" he said, sounding surprised and amused, "if not a bit unexpected."

She whimpered, desperate to have him licking her again. She started getting just enough sense back to be embarrassed about what she was saying. Did she say that out loud? In front of everyone? Nobody knew about those thoughts, those fantasies, not even Ron. She rarely even let herself think about them! 

"I- I didn't mean too! It was a mistake!" She said in a pathetic voice. 

"Are you lying, Granger?" He asked, the spell snapped into place again and forced the answer out. 

"Yes!" She sobbed, the need and humiliation were too much for her to handle. 

"Do you want to call me Daddy?" 

"I- Yes" she breathed. 

"You'll end every answer you have with "Daddy" or I'm going to edge you for even longer, do you understand?"

She didn't want to but- "Yes, Daddy"

"Do you think about calling someone Daddy when you touch yourself?" He inquired.

"Yes. Daddy." 

"And what do they call you, in these fantasies?" 

"KittenPetBabygirlPrincessBratSlutDoll. Daddy" She tried to get out as fast as she could, hoping he wouldn't catch all of them. 

"Tell me, and the rest of the class, about one of your fantasies where you call someone Daddy" Malfoy didn't even look tired, didn't even look affected as he sat between her legs and forced her to answer question after degrading question. 

She tried to reveal the bare minimum, "He's got a hand in my hair, fucking me from behind. He's telling me to call him Daddy, and telling me what a good job I'm doing, Daddy" She said in a quiet voice.

Malfoy's eyes lit up, "Good girl, you answered my questions so well." 

Hermione couldn't help the whimper that escaped. 

"What does he say when you're about to cum?" 

"I- um…" she stumbled.

"No lies, Granger." 

"He doesn't say anything, Daddy" She huffed out. She knew she was being made too, but calling him Daddy was having an affect on her. She had never said it out in the open until today, never uttered the words and now she had called him Daddy four times and it made her squirm.

"Oh, and why is that?" Malfoy licked his thumb and started massaging her clit again. Finally she felt some relief but nowhere near on the kind of level she needed. If anything it might have been worse, it felt so good the sensation was taking over any cognitive function.

"Because- Because I don't cum Daddy!" She got out.

"You don't cum? Ever?" 

"Ever. Daddy." She said embarrassed.

"So you've never cum? Even by yourself?" 

"No, Daddy!" All she could feel was his thumb going around and around.

"And now you're going to cum, in front of all these people. On a Malfoys tongue, no less" He chuckled but there was a possessive glint in his eyes. 

"Do you want to cum, Slut?" 

"Yes, Daddy!" Hermione moaned, his thumb still working on her clit. 

"Beg me for it, Babygirl. Beg and maybe I'll let such a needy brat cum. Beg and I'll lick your little pussy until you shake and can't take anymore. Show everyone what a needy slut you are for Daddy's tongue. Or I'm going to keep you and everyone else here all night." Malfoy said in a low serious tone. 

Malfoys tongue replaced his finger on her clit and this time Hermione couldn't help but move her hips. She didn't care that everyone was watching them, she wanted to cum so bad and Malfoys mouth was heaven on earth. 

So she gave in.

"Please, please, Daddy let me cum! Please, I need to cum so bad Daddy I can't take it!" She begged. He didn't seem impressed, but she wanted to be a good girl. She wanted to show him she deserved to cum and wanted it more than anything. She sobbed more as she tried to think up a way for showing him that she was good. 

In a small part of her mind she knew what she was going to do would damn her even more, would humiliate her beyond anything Malfoy and the game had forced on her up to this point. There was a clear line and she didn't want to cross it, but she needed this to be over. This torture and pleasure, this display of power over her and her body with all eyes on them. So she broke.

"Put your fingers inside of me!" 

Until that point Malfoy hadn't even tried to push his tongue in her virgin hole. She knew he would know what this meant, just like everyone else would know what it meant. This wasn't part of the dare, she was in a relationship and yet she was asking Malfoy to put a part of him inside her. She didn't care. 

Malfoy paused.

"Please Daddy put your fingers in me. Please I feel so empty, I want to be full, Daddy." She babbled, the words pouring out of her mouth taking no effort to think up. 

Malfoy moaned into her pussy and removed one of his hands from her hips. 

"Daddy, please! I need something inside me, I need you." She went on, and found that it was true. She did want his fingers inside her, the closer she got to cumming the more her hole would tighten around nothing leaving her empty and wanting. 

Hermione looked down just as Malfoy looked up into her eyes. 

"Only because you asked so nicely, Kitten" He kept eye contact as he tongued her clit and slowly moved his fingers towards her waiting hole. She couldn't look away, as he slowly circled the rim of her hole with the tip of his finger. 

"Uhh!" She moaned still looking at what he was doing to her. He sped up on her clit and she could feel her whole body anticipating her orgasm, so ready for release. 

His finger slowly breached her hole and that was the end. She could feel him stretching her in a way she never had been, could feel the pressure, and the relief her body felt finally having something to hold on too. The slide of his finger was wet from how worked up she was and when it was fully situated inside her she came.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Daddy!" 

Hermoines eyes rolled back and her legs shook. She could feel herself clench and spasm on his finger, his tongue still on her clit as it pulsed and throbbed, each wave crashing inside her with renewed intensity. It felt like her body was filled with fireworks and warm water. There were no thoughts other than desire and want, her world was reduced to the focal point between her legs. 

Malfoy's ministrations slowed, his finger pushed slightly trying to drag out the last of her spasms. He moved his face from her pussy as she tried to catch her breath. She felt him start to pull his finger out of her, she looked down as he exited and could see a line of slick from his finger to her pussy. 

Her legs were shaking and it felt like she was made out of Jell-O. A smirk on Malfoy had the world crashing around her as she came to her senses.

Oh Merlin, what have I done?! She slowly looked up to see everyone watching. Everyone had been watching as Malfoy took her apart with his mouth and fingers. She still had her legs spread out on the chair and could feel her slick pooling underneath her. 

As quickly as she could she pulled her legs off the chair and closed them. Still breathing hard she looked over guilty at Ron, he wouldn't even meet her eyes. 

"Such a good girl, cumming on Daddy's tongue like that" her eyes snapped back to Malfoy still kneeling in front of her. 

As she watched the sparks above everyone's heads start to wink out of existence she stood up hastily and ran from the room. 

Fin.


End file.
